


Secret Looks

by snowprincess



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 16:11:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3453590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowprincess/pseuds/snowprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny likes to look.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Looks

He looked up at Steve, squinting in the early afternoon sun, hands on hips. Steve was dressed for what one could only call combat. He was talking to Danny while tightening his thigh holsters, drawing Danny’s eyes down to those strong thighs. How could Steve just checking that everything is in place be so distracting?

 

He looked hot.

 

Was it normal to find Steve this appealing and to be having these thoughts at this very very bad time. In a short while he will be going into a life threatening situation and all Danny could think of was stripping him down and…

 

Steve wasn’t putting on a show.

 

Danny noticed everything about Steve, especially those large strong capable hands. He’s probably killed with those hands, but they’re nothing if not gentle right now. He had a hand on Danny’s shoulder. He doesn’t know how many times Steve had said his name. 

The hand moved and gripped the back of his neck. The man was warm. Danny looked up into questioning blue eyes.

 

Danny’s stomach did a disconcerting flip. Steve was so beautiful.

 

Steve saw. Danny realizes Steve saw and his partner smiles at him. 

“I’ll be fine. Just be here when I get back. We’ll talk.”

Danny gave his partner a half smile. He didn’t exactly want to talk. Another secret. He liked the look and smell of Steve fresh from a firefight. Adrenaline and hot metal. Steve’s eyes seeking him out afterwards. 

 

He knows what he’d like to do.

 

Maybe today he’ll follow through. He’d take Steve aside, pull him out and suck him off where he stands. Bring him down from his high with a wordless promise to fuck him into subspace later.

 

Yes, maybe he’ll do that today.


End file.
